Homesick
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: In the prospective of Splats the inkling. Inklings had the good life a big city, cool stuff, fun games like turf wars. One day strange creatures called otarians attacked the city. They took over the city making the inklings have to live in abonden outskirts. Will the inklings be able to survive?


Hello I'm Splats the inkling and this is my story. Me and my friends where hanging out nearby Inkopolis Tower and we were having a good time. I only really had five really good friends back then. There were two other guys Inky, and Rolly. There were also three girls Snipes, Subby, and Defs. Your probably thinking our names sound really weird well that's because there not our real names. You see we are all orphans that where found by the Inkopolis orphanage on the same day in different places. No one knows what are real names are but the orphanage gave us these names. You see when we were all about four we were put into this turf war training program. The people at the orphanage studied what we were best to base are names off of it. I got splats because I'm really good at shooting ink everywhere. Inky got his name because he's great at hiding in ink as a squid, and doing sneak attacks. Rolly is good at using a roller. Snipes well is great at sniping. Subby is really good at using her sub weapons. Finally Defs is a great defender. I will go into my friends more in the future but now I have to explain the moment that changed our lives forever. So as I was saying we were just hanging around Inkopolis when it happened.

"Oh yeah I love turf wars there so fun" said Rolly!

"Yeah they are" I said. We were sitting on two different benches the guys on one and the girls on the other. Rolly then jumped up with excitement.

"I love crushing losers and covering large arias with my roller" stated Rolly.

"Here we go again" said Defs. We all started laughing at her remark.

"What's so funny?" Asked rolly with a mad tone in his voice.

"You do this all the time" I said. Before he could say anything else the ground started shaking. Ink started coming out from this strange hole. We had seen a strange man stick his head his head out of. Or at least we thought he was weird. We didn't know how big a part he would play I our lives. All of a sudden a bunch of octopus creatures started coming out of the hole.

"What are those things?" Asked Snipes. I suddenly had a realization.

"I read about them in a book! Their called Octarians a long time ago are species fought for this land and we one" I stated.

"For once your reading obsession comes in handy" remarked Rolly. None of my friends liked to read but I did. I loved reading and I still do! The octarians started shooting ink everywhere. After that the news came on. The squid sisters got on the TV and started speaking. Usually on the news they would announce stuff like what the current battle stages were but this was much more serious.

"Attention all inklings! This is an emergency! These things are called octarians and these are the enemies! We don't know much about them but we know they are evil! Everyone get a weapon and show them whose boss" said both the sisters! Everyone started taking out weapons if they had one with them or got one from Sheldon the owner of the weapon shop.

I took out my gun. At the time I had a tentatek splattershot. I started shooting around. Everything was sudden and crazy. People were panicng. Me and my friends split up. Even though I didn't have good accuracy I hit a lot of octarians. For some reason I was just in the zone. I was able to get lots of hits. But this didn't go unnoticed by the octarians. About five octrians corned me. I freaked out a little. They were just about to shout me when Sniped shot them all from a distance. She was standing on the platform were people would watch Callie and Marie do the news. She smiled at me and I calmed down. I ran up to her. Inside the glass there were two men trying to take them to safety. It was two adult inklings. Adult inklings didn't compete in turf wars anymore. They had jobs and responsibilities.

"No, we can't just leave all these people behind!" yelled Callie.

"More people will evacuate children, and adults who can't fight. But you two are the first priority!" Yelled one of the two men.

"Come on Callie" said Marie.

"Grr…. But, I need to fight!" insisted Callie.

"You are not a fighter, you are a news broadcaster!" said the other man. Marie frowned at Marie. She walked over to Callie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Callie, I wouldn't be able to live without you" said Marie. Callie looked out the window. She looked me straight in the eyes. I stared back at her.

She mouthed out "Save everyone". It was like at that moment everything hit me. I was in the zone before but now I was it.

'Why would this famous idol be telling me to save everyone?' I thought. I realized it wasn't fun and games. A war had just started. Callie, Marie, and the two men took off on a helicopter. I zoned out for a moment. Snipes started shaking me.

"Splats, hey, come on!" My eyes widened and I turned to her. I looked around.

"Oh, right!" I said as I pointed my tentatek splattershot at an octarian. I shot at it and I hit it. I saw Rolly squashing some of the octopus enemies. A bunch of them attacked him so ran over and shot at them. Everyone fought for about thirty minutes. We were able to take out a lot if octrians, but the problem was they just didn't stop coming. All of sudden a bunch if adult inklings came in with helicopters. They started evacuating children. There were too many octarian. We had to evacuate. We had lost Inkopolis! People refused to leave. But eventually everyone left. All of my friends agreed to evacuate but me and Rolly.

"We need to stay and fight! Yelled Rolly. Rolly was a very confident boy. He would never give up a fight. Me on the other hand, I would have gladly gotten on a helicopter if it wasn't for what Callie said. Now I felt I had a duty to fight. We were both forced on the helicopter. The helicopters flew away. That is one of the most tragic days in inkling history. We will never forgot what we lost that day.


End file.
